


Need This

by MassOfMen



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kinda..., M/M, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Iron Man 3, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, but just for now, i blame avengers academy for making union jack look super cute, it is not the main ship in this story, the steve/brian is just to move the plot further, title may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassOfMen/pseuds/MassOfMen
Summary: Steve needed to get his mind off his late lover. Steve needed to forget what year it was. Steve needed to get laid. Steve needed to feel human. Of course, they had to ruin it.





	

It was a cold night in March, when Steve met Brian at a bar around five blocks from the tower. Steve was trying to distract himself from the upcoming date, seeing how the last thing Steve wanted to think about was his late best friend. He found it easier now to just not think about his friends who he had left behind in the 40s. Brian didn’t make that easy. Steve noticed the dark haired man staring at him soon after he entered the bar. He resembles Bucky too much for Steve’s liking. When it was nearing midnight, the man final stood up and moved to the stool next to Steve. To most people, Steve, without the suit or shield on him, looked like any other person, and every once in awhile someone would recognize him and shake his hand and ask him the same garbage everyone asked(“How’s the 21 century so far?”, “Do you miss the 40s?”). So, Steve let out a long sigh when the dark haired man sat next to him and with one last gulp, drank the rest on his whisky. Steve was hoping to sneek out before the man felt the need to start a conversation.

The man glance at Steve’s now empty glass and turned towards the bartender, “Two gin and tonics.”

So long for the ‘sneeking out’ plan. Steve could now tell that the dark haired was British.  _ And not bad looking _ , Steve thought then regretted it immediately. Steve was at this bar to try for the hundredth time to get drunk. He wasn’t here to hook up with anyone, but if Steve was being completely honest, he wouldn’t mind getting laid.

“Thanks, but I think I can buy my own drinks.”

The man looked back at Steve with a raised eyebrow. “I know you can. You know Tony Stark for Christ’s sake. I’m buying you a drink because I’m fulfilling my grandfather’s promise.”

Steve was confused by this and looked back at the man and  almost called him Monty when he finally realized who he was talking to. The bartender brought the drinks just as the man continued to talk, “My grandfather told me when I was probably ten, ‘I promised to buy Steve a drink after the war’. He never got to do it, so I’m doing it now.”

The man, who had still yet to say his name, held his drink up and waited for Steve to do the same. Reluctantly, Steve complied and the glasses made a small noise when they touched.

“Have you had a gin and tonic yet?”

Steve couldn’t help but laugh, “They’ve been around since before I was born, so yeah, I’ve had a gin and tonic before. The real question, though, is what’s our name?”

The man held out his hand and said with a familiar smile “Brian Falsworth”

Steve, upon hear Monty’s last name, shook Brian’s hand and suddenly didn’t feel so alone. The two then talked about Monty’s life after Steve put the plane down. Monty had married a woman from Poland, who he has met when him and the rest of the Commandos had liberated the camp she was at. They proceeded to have two kids and both passed away in 2003 at the ages 89 and 86. Steve couldn’t help but think that if Bucky hadn’t have died in 1944, he too would have been 86 in 2003. Steve had already read all about Monty’s life after the war, but it felt better hearing it from someone who was related to him. Brian and Steve talked for hours about anything. Steve learned that Brian actually worked for the UK government and was in the States for business and that he had recently gotten out of a relationship with a man named Rogers. He had a sister, Jackie, who was much too involved in Brian’s love life. Their conversation was cut when the bartender yelled “Last call!” and many patrons started to pack up to move to the next bar. 

Brian turned towards Steve and promised him a drink he had never heard of before. “Two Blow Jobs.”

Steve thought, ‘ _ Fuck it _ ’ and whispered into Brian’s ear, “You’d have to come home with me first.”

The bartender brought two small shots with what looked like whipped cream on top of each. Steve reached for his, but Brian’s hand grabbed his first.

“Are you sure?”

Steve nodded and simply asked, “Your place or mine?”

“The hotel I’m staying at isn’t exactly the type for unregistered guest.”

“Okay, my place then.”

Brian picked up the tab and Steve grabs his wallet out, but Brian stops him. “What do you like more?”

“What do you mean?”

“Top or bottom?”

A small blush appeared on Steve’s face, “Promise you won’t laugh.”

Brian nodded just once.

“Bottom.”

“Okay, I’m paying.”

The walk to the tower was almost completely silent as Steve led Brian to the tower as if he couldn’t see the tallest building in the city from miles away. When they got to the lobby, no one paid much attention as Captain America himself led a complete stranger to his room. In fact, the realization of what he was about to do didn’t dawn on him until both were standing in the elevator, just five floors from Steve’s room. 

What was he doing?

_ Five _

Steve didn’t know this man and he was about to sleep with him. 

_ Four _

Steve, who has only ever slept with one person in his entire life. A person who he had been with since he was fourteen. A person who had died less than two months ago.(“It’s been more than 60 years, Steve”)

_ Three _

Dead. Bucky was dead. He wasn’t coming back. Steve would never hear his laugh again. See his smile. Watch him cook. Kiss him. Hold him. Steve saw it as a cruel fate that he would die one day after his lover and wake up in a time when they could have gotten married.

_ Two _

Steve would never feel the love he shared with Bucky again, and Steve was fine with that. He wasn’t looking for love tonight.

_ One _

He was looking for sex. That night, for the first time in more than 67 years, Steve felt human.

* * *

 

Tony woke up and heard the shower running. He slowly walked over to the bathroom and joined his girlfriend. He would not see her for a week due to a meeting with important partners who owned large shares of the company. (“Are they more important than your boyfriend?” “Yeah, Tony. They are.”). So he wanted to see as much of her right now as he could. It was once they got out of the shower that Tony realized how early it was, well, early for him anyway.

“My plane leaves in a hour, but I asked Happy to get me early so I can get settled on the plane”, Pepper said as she held up a blue dress in her right hand and a white one in her left.

Tony pointed to the one on the left, he always loved her in white. “Okay, but I still think you can skip this meeting.”

She gave him a kiss and whispered, “I would if I could.”, and walked out the door.

Once Tony was sure Pepper was with Happy, he sat back on their king size bed wondering if he should go back asleep, when he realized he wanted to have some fun.

“Hey, J, did anything happen last night?”

The AI took a moment before replying, “Doctor Banner spent half the night in his lab before finally taking my advice to get some sleep. And… Captain Rogers came back to the tower at an odd hour of the night.”

“What time?”

“At 3:30. And Sir?”

“Yeah, J?”

“He brought someone with him.”

Tony knew then exactly what to do. He asked Jarvis to wake everyone but Steve and told the they were having breakfast in Steve’s floor.

* * *

 

Natasha liked waffles, but she especially liked Clint’s waffles at 7 in the morning. She still didn’t understand why they were at Steve’s floor or why Steve wasn’t up yet. Natasha had been trying to get to know her new team mate and his daily routine seemed to be: Wake up at 6, train for three hours, go for an hour’s run, have lunch, train some more, go for a run, read or watch TV for two hours, have dinner, and of course go for another run. Now, Natasha wasn’t a therapist, but she has pretended to be one for plenty of missions to know what unhealthy coping looked like. Training and running for 12 plus hours was in no way healthy for any human, even if they were super-soldiers from the 1940s.  The more Natasha thought about it, Steve showed a lot of the symptoms of  having PTS-

“Nat, you okay? You’ve been staring at your orange juice for like five minutes.” Clint asked as he took a waffle out of the make and placed it on Tony’s pate, who immediately reached for the syrup.

Nat glanced the way to Steve’s  room to make sure he wasn’t going to walk in. “Guys, I think there is something wrong with Steve.”

Everyone stopped and looked at her as she continued, “Steve doesn’t do much besides train and run, have you guys notice that?”

Tony shrugged, “I just thought that was his thing.”

“Tony, humans aren’t supposed to put that much stress on their muscles, even with the regeneration power that Steve has. Plus, he never leaves the tower to do anything but run.”

Tony shook his head quickly, “That’s not true, Natasha. Just last night, our Captain went out to a bar and return with a certain lady.”

Bruce and Clint looked over to Tony for clarification, as Natasha finally found out why they were in Steve’s floor.

“Do you mean that Steve…”

“Yes, Barton.”

Bruce looked mad now, never a good thing. “I can’t believe you, Tony. It’s no wonder the guy hates you. Steve probably will want privacy with whoever he brought back to the tower and you have absolutely no right to-”

Everyone stopped talking as the thumping of footsteps could be heard leaving the master bedroom. While Bruce, Clint, Natasha, and Tony were expecting Steve to enter the kitchen, they were not ready for a man with dark brown hair, average height, a medium build, and no clothes on to walk in and head straight to the cabinets and opened each and everyone of them until he found the one with the cups and mugs. He grabbed a cup with the US flag(Tony thought it would be a funny joke, but honestly Steve could’ve cared less), but suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. The man turned slowly towards the four Avengers sitting on the island. His mouth opened only slightly as if he was about to say something, but not before Steve walked in, also completely naked.

Now, Natasha was not a stranger to the bodies of men, but she couldn’t help but look at what Steve had and all she could think was… wow. Natasha noticed that their teammates had the same idea, and like a flash of lighting Steve grabbed the nearest item to cover himself with, in this case a pillow. No one moved or said a word for what felt like hours, but was only actually 3 minutes. The man who still hadn’t bothered to grab anything to cover himself with broke the silence. 

“I’m going to take a shower, Steven,” The man said to Steve, before turning to the four others there. “It was… lovely to meet you.”

He rushed as fast as he could and left the five of them in the kitchen alone. 

Tony opened his mouth to say something, but Steve beat him to it. “Get the fuck out of here.”

They were all shocked, not only because Captain America, the man Bruce, Tony and Clint looked up to as children, had just swore, but that he was also gay.  Still no one moved, and Steve only grew angrier.

“Did you hear me? I said, ‘Get the fuck out.’. Now!”

They all rushed to the elevator and pressed a random number, not caring where it put them. The only noise made was the notification of the floor number. They all knew it was going to be a long day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well... this was shit. It was written at one in the morning so any and all mistakes are due to my shitty writing and sleep deprivation. I might post another chapter, if I don't I'll change the status, but for now, it will be under incomplete. I'm super busy with school, so if I write it will only be on weekends. Sidenote, do should it be Nat/Clint or Nat/Bruce? I like either, and it's not really important to the story, but I was wondering which you guys preferred. Thanks for reading.


End file.
